sweet release
by big tigger
Summary: first shot at fan fic review to help me write better fics for everyone i hope to hear from you soon. rikouxkazahaya the forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Release

His hot breath on my back sends chills down my spine, his tongue tracing a hot line down to my lower waist line sending shivers through my body, his eyes grab hold of me as we fall to the bed.

His skilled hands mapping my entire body inch for inch, slowly inching towards a destination, his tongue tickling my happy trail brining pleasure to every part of my body from head to toe. I gasp and let out a moan just loud enough to encourage him to continue on his quest to find a sweet release within me.

I can feel the urge pulling us to the pleasures of the night, we were going to have sex, wild, erotic, gay sex. We don't care what others think as long as we are happy, we love each other.

Before I knew it I was lying on the bed naked with him over me. Then he asked me to turn around, I willingly turned over to where my face was in the pillows and I got ready for our sweet release as our bodies joined as one.

I felt something cold and started to shake he said don't worry you'll be warm shortly…. Intense pain and sudden relief we've become one in a mountain of sheets, rhythmic movements powerful thrusts I try to hide my pleasure but it doesn't work he can tell and he wont let me hide, he gently asks me to face him and I do he looks at me smiling and says say my name so I do

"Rickou, mm you feel so good "

"you don't feel so bad yourself Kazahaya."

Now I'm the one smiling and giggling, how come I waited so long to tell Rikou that I loved him and why did he hide that he liked me, so many questions that I can ask later. Suddenly Rikou stops moving and I wonder why, he tells me Kakei-san is coming I can hear him

"just be quiet ok Kazahaya."

"OK."

Kakei-san knocks on the door, Rikou answers

"Yeah what do you want it's the middle of the night?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you I am very sorry to hear that Tsukiko is no longer with us…"

"You mean sorry ties dead right?"

"Yes sorry Rikou."

"Its okay as long as she knew I loved her before she died."

"Also Rikou do you know where Kazahaya is, he's not in his room?"

"Yeah he's sleeping in my room he got to cold."

"Ok, good night then you both have tomorrow off, Kazahaya might need rest after tonight"

Kakei-san smiles and leaves.

"Rikou are you OK?"

"Yeah sorry to worry you honey". Rikou leans down and his lips meet Kazahaya's then Rikou is suddenly pulled down to the bed "how about we continue where we left off" I say smiling.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sweet release part 2_

Just because a few people wanted to know this is how sweet release began. 

It was a normal day for the boys they were working in the store when kakei-san called the boys in for a side job, of coarse kazahaya hopped up his excuse he needed money, rikou just agreed because who else was going to protect his little kaza, he always managed to get into some kind of trouble and it wasn't always easy to save him. But that's for another story.

Well kakei-san there sadistic boss was up to mischief again this time he wanted a puppy sure it sounded easy but does kakei-san ever make his missions easy, well duh the answer is no. Why would he when it is so fun to see kaza flustered, so now our real story begins.

It was a clear sunny day and our favorite drug store boys were out to get kakei-san a puppy but not just any puppy it had to be a 6 week old blue nosed male pit-bull with brindle markings. "How are we ever gonna find a puppy like that" kazahaya whined "I've never even seen a dog like that before have you?" not really but we are gonna find one or I'll just kill kakei-san either works ok we're at that's one of the pet stores lets check." Rikou said.

Kazahaya ran straight to the door and asked a man if they had pit bulls, no luck. Drat.

Rikou was just looking at kaza and laughing he looked seriously pissed it was so cute, but now they had to go all way to the other side of town to look for the puppy that just aggravated both of them. Kakei-san is so dead thought kazahaya.

As the boys trudged down the streets of down town Tokyo they finally spotted the pet store they were looking for. "Wow, its huge they better have the damn dog here!!

As kazahaya walked through the door the first thing he saw was the puppy Score "yes I found it, how much is it old man?

"That puppy there is 40,000.oo yen do you want to take a look at it. Careful it's a pisser."

"We'll take it." Kazahaya burst out


End file.
